Void
by angelhearts4you
Summary: It is void. Nothing can be done to reverse this. Not even forming a new convent. The contract we once had, is never coming back. My contract became void. Sebastian left me. My life seems meaningless enough. Until... I was offered another deal.
1. Revealed

**Hi! ****This is a new story. My second fic. However, the plot came to me before the other one, Angel from the past. So here you go! Enjoy! And I do apologize that this chapter is relatively short.**

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji does not belong to me. **

* * *

><p>He looked up to the night sky. Sigh. It was long past his bedtime and here he was, completing the work Her Majesty had requested him to.<p>

"Sebastian," he began. "How long more? I'm tired." Tapping impatiently on the cold hard floor with his cane. The man, clad in black, smirked. "So soon, my lord? I believe we have not accomplished what Her Majesty had asked."

Ciel scowled. Screw the Queen, he wanted to say. But being the Queen's loyal guard dog, he had to do whatever that was asked of him. Tonight's case was no different. Murder. However, it was the murders of noble children. Now, he was standing in a mansion of a Duke. He was sure that the culprit would target the child in the bedroom. He and Sebastian were now waiting outside the room for the guilty to strike.

A scream came from the room, sudden.

"Dammit," Ciel muttered, bursting into the room. The bed was empty and window wide open. "Sebastian, follow them," he ordered.

"Yes my lord," came the reply as the butler carried Ciel and jumped out of the window, catching the scent of both kidnapper and child.

As the scent grew stronger, Sebastian confirmed that they have reached the destination. Putting Ciel on the ground, they scanned their surroundings. A deserted place full of trees only with a tower in the middle of nowhere. After straightening his attire, Ciel went forward and then stopped. He looked at the man behind, saying, "What are you waiting for? Let's go."

Ciel and Sebastian climbed up the winding flight of stairs until they reached the top. The only door in the tower was facing them. It was slightly ajar and Ciel pushed it open effortlessly. It swung back, revealing a room with only a table and chair. The kidnapper was staring at them, knife held in his hand. Desperation. Ciel noticed the man's frame trembling. No one wants to offend the guard dog, or else, they are easily disposed of. Ciel smirked.

"Well, well, well. Who do we have here? A man helpless and hopelessly clinging onto whatever he can. How pathetic. What do you have to say, Samuel Herald? Is killing all these children your only way?" the boy said,amused, gun pointing at the man.

"You wouldn't dare. I have the kid with me. If you kill me, he will come along," the kidnapper snarled, turning back to the child behind him. Even before he could touch the noble, Ciel shot him clean at the base of his neck. Not caring about the child who was watching the scene. "That should keep Her Majesty's mind off," Ciel muttered, heading out of the room. "Sebastian, I trust you are able to clean this mess up. And once you are done, send the child back. I'll be waiting."

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian bowed before attending to the child.

As Ciel descended the tower, he thought he saw someone with red hair. "Who's there?" he asked, his pistol ready to shoot.

"SEBBY~" A figure came pouncing, Ciel ducked as it landed behind him. "NE! Where's Sebby, you brat?" he said, dusting his clothes.

"Grell. How nice to meet you. Sebastian is currently carrying out my orders. Why are you here?" Ciel asked.

"Well of course to get the dead man's cinematic records," Grell stated the obvious. "Anyway, why is my dear Sebastian still with you?"

"Of course he's still with me. The contract has not been fulfilled," Ciel answered, rolling his eyes. Shouldn't the death god know that already?

"Well, it has been void. Strange, didn't Sebastian mention this to you? And now, both of you do not have a bond and yet, Sebby stayed by your side! NOOO! WHY NOT ME! SEBASTIAN!" Grell wailed.

"What?" Ciel asked. _I did hear it wrongly didn't I? _"Care to repeat that again? Void? What do you mean by void? What is void?"

Grell stared at him as though he was someone speaking another language. Then, the red-haired death god walked up to the noble and ripped his eye patch off, revealing the contract symbol. "Yes boy, the contact is already void. It's been a few days now since those you wanted revenge on mysteriously died. Demons will know when it has become void, they can sense it. Surprisingly, Sebastian hasn't mentioned this to you," Grell explained, staring into Ciel's mismatched eyes.

Truly, the contract was dull, faded with major details out of place. The outer ring was glowing red, however, the star that was supposed to be in the middle had vanished. _The contract is void?_ Ciel thought. _No... It can't be. Sebastian would not hide such a fact from me right? Why? What happened?_

Grell stared at the boy, tilting his head. He seems too shocked to reply. "Hey, brat. Are you okay? I didn't say anything wrong did I?" he asked. Ciel snapped his head up and had difficulty getting the right words out.

"Yeah... I think I'm... f... fine..." he stammered, not believing in his own words.

"If you say so," Grell replied, shrugging. "Well, I still have a job to do. See you brat." He released Ciel's chin, spun around and disappeared up the stairs. Ciel stood rooted to the ground, recovering from Grell's words. _Void... demons will know... It has been a few days... _Without realizing, he collapsed to the ground, at a loss of what to do. For the first time, Ciel had no idea how to respond.

* * *

><p>"...master? Young master? What happened while I was away?" Sebastian knelt on the floor, trying to understand his master's current position. He had met Grell earlier when he came back. Strangely, the death god did not pounce on him or whatsoever. In fact, Grell even tried to hide from him. Something was amiss.<p>

Ciel was staring at the ground, not being able to answer Sebastian's question. Thoughts were swimming in his head; he had no idea what to do with the given information. Firstly, Sebastian did not know what had happened and Ciel shall not give himself away. Lifting his chin, he spoke," What took you so long? I'm tired. Take me back."

"Right away Young Master," Sebastian replied and supported Ciel as he stood. Ciel jerked his hand away, and not give a second glance to his butler, he walked towards the carriage.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes; something was definitely out of place. Ciel was not in a foul mood when he left, he could only guess that the death god had a part to play. He then noticed the string of his master's eye patch was tied in a sloppish manner. _It couldn't be that he has found out about the contract already. _

As the duo rode back in the carriage, Ciel ignored the butler for the whole journey. He closed his eyes and rested his head on the wooden surface. _What should I do? From what Grell had said, the contract is void. Should I keep quiet about it or ask Sebastian? He is hiding something. But why did he not tell me? Is it my soul he really wants or... No, it can't be. Demons do not feel at all. The feelings are one sided. If Sebastian does not need to follow my orders then, what will happen from now?_

The carriage stopped. They have arrived at the mansion. As Sebastian got out, he held out his hand for Ciel to hold on. However, Ciel came out without help. Ciel exhaled, he had made his choice.

**SXC**

"I shall prepare a hot bath for you bocchan," Sebastian said as they walked into the mansion.

Ciel stopped and faced the man. He took in a deep breath; there is no turning back now. Untying his eye patch, the piece of fabric fell to the floor. Ciel opened his eye and stared at the demon.

"Is it true?" he whispered, knowing that Sebastian understood his question.

_So, he knows._"Yes my lord. I'm afraid it is," Sebastian replied.

"What's wrong young master?" he noticed his master began to shake uncontrollably. Reaching out to support him, he pulled Ciel into a hug. "I'm sorry young master, but yes, our contract is indeed void. This means I am able to and will leave."

Ciel's eyes widened, due to the surprising action from Sebastian and the fact that he, his butler, was calm about this matter. _Leaving... Not coming back..._ Words processing in Ciel's mind. "NO!" yelled Ciel. "It can't be true! From that day, you said... you promised! That night too..." Water began to pool in his eyes, as he looked up at Sebastian.

Tears. No. He cannot cry. A Phantomhive does not and will not cry. Pushing himself away from Sebastian, he removed the traces of tears. "So... what now about my future?" the noble asked, back facing his butler. "None... Nothing... Gone... Meaningless," continued Ciel. "Tell me, Sebastian. I pray, do tell me, what I am suppose to do?" Bitter laughter filled the hall.

"..., young master, get a grip of yourself. Even if I'm gone, you will know what to do," Sebastian said. Humans are weak, fragile. Once fallen, they stay in that pathetic state. His master, a human no doubt, was different. Even as a child, he shows a great sense of maturity. Never giving up, completing what he wants to do. A perfect meal, a unique human. But now, a void contract, what can he do? Nothing. Nothing at all, it was irreversible.

"So, I ask, what happened to the promise? Two months after that incident, you said... No, you promised, to me, that you will care for me to your very best. For me..." If Sebastian were a human, he would not have heard those words.

"My lord, that was under the contract. And, I do recall you saying that promises are meant to be broken," the butler retorted, a small smirk forming on his face.

One minute... Two minutes... Of silence.

"All these, all these are lies! No, it can't be true! Lies, filthy lies!" voice escalating breaking the silence. Ciel spun to face the demon. Tears were forming in his eyes again. The brave front he was trying to put was breaking down. "…tell me, it's a lie," Ciel pleaded.

"Demons do not lie. Young master, you should already know that," said Sebastian. Shock and surprise flashed through his eyes for a second, before he returned to his original calm and composed state.

The façade, the mask; was falling off. Tears of anger, maybe sadness, streamed down Ciel's face. Using the back of his hand, the tears were wiped away.

"Yes… Just a meal to you. Just a toy for you to play with. Now, the contract has become invalid, your precious meal is gone," Ciel hissed, emotions lacing his voice. "And the sex... It is just something demons need isn't it? For you cannot take my soul and your hunger is killing you, you fuck me. Fuck me as though it was love making."

"My lord, if-" Sebastian, reaching out to his master again, was interrupted.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Ciel shouted, flinching at the hand. "Why don't we make it easier for you and me?" Sarcasm. "Leave, Sebastian, since you want your freedom back. Just leave. As your former master, I order you. Leave me… Leave this place. Don't… don't come back. This is my last order. Do not fail me," Ciel commanded, choking back a sob he felt, that was coming.

"Young master," Sebastian shook his head. "I am not obliged to listen to you, as you have just said; you are just my former master."

"Shut up. Shut up. SHUT UP!" shouted the boy. "Stop calling me young master then! Leave. Dammit. JUST LEAVE! You have your freedom back, I have my soul. Get out of my sight!" he continued, "For once I will say this, Sebastian, please leave."

That was new… His former master pleading, for the second time. But then again, Ciel never ceased to amaze him. Getting down onto one knee, Sebastian placed his right hand over his chest.

"As you wish… Ciel."

* * *

><p><strong>YAH! I'm done! How was it? <strong>**I apologize if there is any OOCs in this chapter. Thanks for reading! If there is any grammer or spelling mistakes, please tell me. Reviews make me happy!**


	2. Alone

**I'm so sorry! It has been a long ****long time since I first posted this online. But now, chapter two is out! By the way, I've edited the first chapter. I will try my best to update it as soon as possible. After writing out the whole plot I realized something. That this fic revolves around Ciel more than Sebastian and I have no idea how to continue from here...**

**Oh and there's something you need to know… **

_Thoughts and flashbacks are like this. Flashbacks have a whole chunk of words so you'll know __unless stated otherwise._

Normal speeches and story are in this font

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji is an anime I so love. It's not mine at all.**** ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em>He is gone. Sebastian lef<em>_t. Never is he coming back. Why did it turn out like this? Everyone that I love just disappear, one by one. First, my parents. Then, Madame Red. Now, Sebastian._

As Ciel walked up the stairs, he thought about his life.

During his childhood days, he had thought that he was the luckiest child in the world. Then, the picture slowly fades. After that torturous one month, he had long given up hope. No one heard his cries nor answered his pleas. But one day, he met a demon. Finally, someone came. Not caring anymore about his life, he sold his soul in exchange of the demon's help and protection.

The first few months after the ordeal, he constantly had nightmares. And each time, Sebastian was there to comfort him. How he had wished it lasted this way. Three years went by and he knew, demons were nothing but cunning. However, Sebastian was none but caring.

He soon grew fond if his butler, a sinful action but he did not care. After all, his soul belonged to the demon already. He was heavily dependent on the man. Even though Sebastian normally twists his words and orders, Ciel was contented with it. He began understanding the feeling called love, not all of it but some parts. They had even gone as far as having sex but he knew… It was all one sided feelings. He would fantasize about the day Sebastian returned his feelings, but that was totally impossible. After all, demons do not feel, do they?

Ciel walked into his room. A place of solitude. Playing back the scene that just happened, Ciel began to cry. "Sebastian, you promised… Why? I don't want this to happen. Tell me, it's a dream. Please…" He was hurt, time and time again. His mind flashed to a memory he held so dear.

"_My lord, promise me something," Sebastian requested._

"_Promise? Demons make promises?" Ciel questioned. Seeing his butler nod his head, he sighed, "Very well, what is it?"_

"_If my lord would be so willing to promise that he would take care of himself. And I will ensure his protection," Sebastian answered._

"_Take care of myself?" Ciel repeated. Take care of what? My body, my heart, my soul? What Sebastian? He wanted to ask but did not._

"_Yes my lord," _

"_Fine. Come here Sebastian," Ciel said, a childish grin spread across his face. "Hold your pinky out, the one from your right hand," he continued, demonstrating the action. As Sebastian went closer to his master, Ciel stood and hooked his small finger around Sebastian's gloved one._

"_I, Ciel Phantomhive, promise my butler, Sebastian Michealis, that I will take care of myself until my time comes," he said while shaking both their hands three times before releasing the older male._

"_There. It is done .I have promised you… What are you doing?" Ciel asked as Sebastian knelt on the floor._

"_My lord, this is my promise to you. I, Sebastian Michealis, will protect my master till the end."_

_Ciel's eyes widened but were replaced but an emotionless expression. "The deal is done, isn't it?"_

"_Both promises are made my lord__," Sebastian replied._

"_Then, get me some chocolate cake," ordered the young boy._

"_Right away young master," Sebastian bowed and left the room._

Ciel laughed. How naïve he had been. He was fooled by the demon. Of course nobody keeps their promises. Even he himself had said it before after standing up on Lizzy. Promises are meant to be broken, not kept.

So much for being in love with a demon. He had thought Sebastian would take his soul after the contract was fulfilled; he was at peace knowing that the last person he would see is Sebastian. But things have changed. The contract was void, Sebastian has left. The feelings he had just died. Now leaving an empty space, a gaping hole in his heart.

"Love," Ciel scoffed. "What's the point of being in love? A feeling that will bring even the strongest person down. A weakness, a disadvantage." From that day, he swore not to let his feelings affect him. His emotions locked away.

* * *

><p>"My lord," Tanaka called. "It is time for dinner." He knocked on the door several times but there was no answer from the boy. It was the fifth time Ciel refused to take his meals. He had even locked the door to his room.<p>

"Go away Tanaka," came a muffled voice from the room. Ciel was in no mood to eat. After Sebastian left, Ciel was lost. He had no idea what to do from that day on. Worse, he was heartbroken. Yes, even though his feelings for his butler were not obvious, he was in love. He had cried himself to sleep, not just once, but every night since that day.

Ciel missed the older man. The teasing, the smirking and their games. How he wanted them back. But he knew deep down, that the demon would not return.

"My lord, please come out," Tanaka called again.

Ciel huffed, "What is it?" He opened the door, only revealing half of his face. The rest of his body was surrounded by darkness.

"Young master, I know that you are having a difficult time accepting the resignation of Sebastian. But for the sake of this household, the Funtom company and the Queen's trust in you, please pull yourself together and carry on with life," Tanaka said.

The younger male sighed. Tanaka and the rest of his servants did not know the real reason why Sebastian had left. He had just told them that Sebastian resigned from his post, making Tanaka the head butler of the Phantomhive household.

"Very well, what's for dinner?" he asked, giving in. There was no way he would be able to reason out with the old man. Tanaka nodded and replied," The main course is grilled salmon served with mash potato. As for dessert, dark chocolate truffles with fresh strawberries served at the side, made just for your taste young master."

Ciel ate in silence. The food barely touched his taste buds. _This is good... but it isn't as good as Sebastian's though..._ Playing with the remaining food, he ordered, "Tanaka, prepare a carriage. I'm going out for a walk." Pause. "Alone."

The butler bowed saying," Yes my lord." And went to carry out the recent order.

Once done, the butler returned to the dining room. His master, however, was not there.

* * *

><p>Ciel was in his study, admiring his pistol under the moon light's glow. The pistol was brought down from generation to generation. Like his ring. This however was no heirloom. It just had the Phantomhive crest on it. He loaded it with bullets and tucked it in his clothing. <em>This might come in handy.<em>

Getting off his seat, Ciel walked to the window behind his desk. The night sky… it seemed lonely tonight. It was grey and musk filled the cold night air. He stared up and tried looking for the moon, but its face is nowhere to be seen. Dark clouds fill the night, and all the master could see was a bat flutter by on this spooky night. He was all alone. No one was by his side.

A small smirk plastered on his face while he contemplated his situation. _Pathetic... _Without knowing, he had fallen for the demon, being too dependent on him. Now, that he has left, he was still brooding over such a matter. A Phantomhive does not bother about such trivial matters. And he will never let anything affect him, especially love.

As he walked out of the study, he bumped into the old butler. "Tanaka, have you prepared it?" The said man bowed, replying a yes as he helped his master put on his coat and get the walking cane ready.

The duo walked to the carriage and Tanaka helped his master get on it. "My lord, please have a safe journey." Ciel gave a curt nod as the door closes. He ordered the driver to take him to a street in London. A random street. He just wanted some fresh air. Some fresh air to clear his thoughts and shed those feelings.

Those feelings...

_"Sebastian, this is an order. Save me," Ciel whispered before darkness claimed him._

_..._

_Eyes fluttering open, __Ciel glanced around, taking in the sight of his room. I'm back here... "Sebastian..." he whispered._

_Shortly after, a light knock on the door could be heard before it opened. "You called, young master?"__ Sebastian entered the room and walked towards the bed. Ciel looked up and stared into the mahogany eyes._

_"Sebastian, where were you?" Ciel asked his loyal butler. _

"_My Lord, I was attending to the business you ordered me to do."__ Smirk._

_Ciel shot up and __slapped Sebastian across his face._

_"Attending business?" Ciel hissed. "What about me? Even if my safety isn't your concern, at least you could have saved your meal!"_

_"Young master..."_

_"Enough Sebastian... J-just leave m-"_

_!_

_Warm lips descended on the boy's ones, cutting his speech off. "Mmph!" Ciel's blue orbs widened, only to stare at the sea of red. He pulled away as his cheeks were dusted pink._

_"What do you think you're doing?" he whispered, looking away._

_Sebastian reached out to his young master and grasped the boy's chin, forcing Ciel to look at him. "Ciel, I've promised you that I'll protect you no matter what. Would I lie to you?"_

_The latter shook his head. And after that response, Sebastian pulled Ciel in for another kiss._

"That's enough. Stop here." Ciel ordered, coming out of his memories. He exited the carriage and looked around. Indeed, he was in a random street of London. _Might as well explore this place a little before going back to the mansion._

* * *

><p><strong>Done! I'm so sorry again! <strong>**It's been more than a month since I've updated this. So what do you think about this fic so far? I know Sebastian hasn't come into the picture but I promise that he'll in the next. ^^**

**Review if you have some free time! Criticism is appreciated! Flame it if you must.**


	3. A Lone Raven

**I'm so sorry! It hasn't been updated in months but here you go! I shall not blabber and let you guys read the next part of the plot. Read and review okay? **

**Warning: **Curse words

**Disclaimer: **Me own nothing…

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>A lone raven with red glowing eyes. Perching on the roof of the carriage, eyeing its surroundings. It saw its target, and flew after him. <em>Young <em>_master, __where __are __you __going? __It's __late __now __and __why __aren't __you __in __bed?_

Of course, those were the thoughts of the raven and the young boy, whom the raven referred as Young Master, could not hear him. Instead, he walked deeper into the lifeless city.

Ciel glanced around. The town was silent, a sight that was usual but this silence... _No, __it __might __be __to __his __advantage..._ However, it felt weird. And... lonely.

Perhaps this was what it felt like to be alone; lonely. Without his butler, everything seemed duller. Meals, waking up and sleeping, just... everything. Though it might mean nothing to the demon, but Ciel secretly loved the times he had with the raven.

Surely one must ask, 'If you like that butler of yours so much, why not just go confessing to him?' It's true, Ciel wanted to confess; he _wanted_to show his affection for the other. But there were many complications to handle; one for certain would be his fiancée, Elizabeth. And considering the era they were in, there was no way their relationship could be kept under wraps and they would be shunned from society. Not that Sebastian would care anyway.

Ciel scoffed. "Who cares anyway?" Sebastian just looked at him as a meal, and he'd left him here. And as a demon, he wouldn't know what _feelings_meant to a human. Yes, Ciel was obviously a human. Someone with feelings, someone that needed care, warmth, love and protection. Even though he has a cold personality on the outside, one could only know how much sadness and longing he wanted to have.

His steps began to slow down and he realised that there was someone running towards him. He tensed. The footsteps that were approaching grew louder and heavier and the person pulled out a knife and held it against his neck.

Cerulean eyes narrowed, turning his head and glared at the male. "What are you doing?" he hissed.

The male smirked. "Well young noble, what do you think I'm doing?" he sneered.

Ciel looked at the other in disgust. "Seba-" It slipped out of his mouth. He wanted to say, 'Sebastian, just rid of this dirt.' But he couldn't because said butler… isn't here anymore.

"Hmm? Want to call for help?" The other let out a chuckle. "I can assure you that in this town, there will be no one to help you. You might not know but this place," he gestured around him. "Is dead at night."

Above the two males stood a lone raven, watching their every move with assessing red eyes. It wanted to help the younger one, but it also wanted to _know_the younger would do without him there. Without anyone to ask for help, what would his Young Master do?

"Bastard," muttered Ciel. But nonetheless, he stood still, gears turning in his head, trying to think a way out.

"Gimme your money now!" growled the male as he pushed the knife closer towards the pale skin.

Ciel shook his head, smirking. "No, sorry. I have no money on me now."

A hand shot out and grabbed the younger by his hair. "Kid, don't fuck with me. Give me, now."

Chuckling, he stared up at the male. "So what would you do to me?"

He got closer and closer until the two faces were inches apart. "What would I do, hmm? Should I kidnap you and demand a ransom from your household? After getting the money, I'll have the pleasure of killing you." The leer on his face grew larger as the list of things he could do on this… young boy grew longer and longer. Ah… the pleasure he would get after seeing a noble-proud, begging. No one would save this boy; no one would hear his cries and pleas… Just like…

"You won't get away with this you know? Police will be searching for me and so will my household."

"Uh-ah young one. In fact, London has plenty of nobles. Losing one will not affect the country in any way. Her Majesty can just replace you."

"Who are you? Who are you to know anything?"

"Me?" asked the other, voice mocking. "You can say that… you've come across my brother. The butler of yours-"

"Is worthless to me. So, if I'm not wrong… your brother is that- how do I call him? Oh yes, a filthy rat." Ciel ended with a chuckle, but the pain in his heart flared up again at the mention of Sebastian. Perhaps he was right all along- Sebastian indeed owned his soul, mind, body and lastly, his heart.

The grip of his hair tightened as the blonde had him wincing in pain as the other hiss, "My brother isn't a filthy rat. It was you people who refused to do business with him!" Slowly, very slowly, he raised the knife and used the metal side to caress the pale smooth skin. Ciel, trying very hard not to let his fears get better of him, eyed the knife with faint interest.

"How I would love to mar your skin. So smooth and soft. Imagine what an art work it would be if the colour red were to be added to this skin of yours," he continued.

It wasn't so bad to think that Sebastian would be the one ending his life but now, things have changed. Ciel's life was in fate's hands- what it wanted to do with it, the young boy would not know. All he knew was that he might very well lose his life tonight. If it's not tonight, then it'll be a few days later.

What a joke, he thought. When he had his soul back, it's going to be lost once again. Perhaps this is what people call as destiny, as fate- for him to die young.

But no matter what, Ciel Phantomhive does not and will not give in that easily! "So, you are going to follow your brother's footsteps huh? Kidnapping a noble and in the end, trying to kill him. And worse, it's the same noble too. Poor me," he ended sarcastically.

"That's right," the older nodded. "Poor you. If you had listened and agreed with my brother, things wouldn't have happened this way. The butler of yours killed my brother and hence, I shall take yours!"

"Don't ever mention him again! He is nothing to me! My former butler is nothing to me, listen carefully! Nothing!" Ciel snapped. With quick movements, he shifted his weight and turned around. This action had caused the other to fall as it had taken him in surprise.

"Wha-?" the older said, but it was a pity, Yes, a pity for him as he had never gotten the chance to complete the sentence.

A shot rang out in the dead city. The sound was amplified by the silence around, making it echo through the night. The body landed with a thud, limbs still twitching.

The male was shot in the abdomen. The bullet travelled up, ripping the organs in the process of its way. Ciel had shot the other with the gun face up. Blood splattered onto the clothing and specks of it on the pale skin- hands and face.

Ciel was breathing hard as he took in the sight of the lifeless body. But the words that were previously spoken still rang clear in his mind. _The __butler __of __yours __killed __my __brother __and __hence, __I __shall __take __yours!_

Raising the gun again, he pressed the trigger twice after he had taken aim. One bullet to the forehead and the other, to the chest. As he did so, he said, words seemly calm with a certain current beneath it, "Never ever speak of that demon again. He is nothing now. And I do not know him."

The once comatose town was now stirred to life due to the three gunshots. Sounds of people getting out of bed as well as candles being lit can be heard and seen.

"What happened?"

"A gunshot? Three?"

"The streets!"

Adrenaline that was once present was ebbing away, but that did not stop Ciel from being high. His legs pushed him forward, towards the carriage that was waiting for him. Being a noble, he couldn't get caught.

Huffing, he entered it and ordered the driver to take him back straight away. Horses neighed and the wheels turned as the carriage left the area, leaving the body behind.

On the wooden seat sat a young boy, frame trembling slightly. The grin on his face did not fade away as he stared at the bloodied hands.

Being the Queen's guard dog, he had to get rid of people in many ways. One of which was murdering. He had never thought much about killing people with his own hands, and most of the time, it was Sebastian who did the job. But now, he had done it. He had killed a man. A man that wanted to rob him, to kill but that did not make the noble open fire. It was the single comment the dug up the past and the pain.

He didn't feel remorseful for killing. He didn't felt the need to wipe away the blood that dirtied his hands as well as his face. Anyway, red was always a vibrant colour that his aunt loved. But that wasn't the reason. It was because-

He liked it.

* * *

><p>Erubescent eyes followed the transport as it rode away and out of sight. Then, they flickered to the dead body, which was now surrounded by a group of people. Some who had fainted.<p>

Tonight's event was far more amusing than he could have thought up to be. But it was also surprising. It had noticed the slip of its former and current name; it had watched the shooting and the getaway.

It had never thought that the young boy would act such a way. Would kill someone but it was a habit for him- to vent his anger on someone or something. And unfortunately, the male was the victim to the anger of his.

That blonde was the brother of a person the pair- master and servant- had met before. His brother was the one who had kidnapped its beloved master and hurt him. Though he would admit that the crimson blood which flowed from his master's mouth looked utterly inviting.

The raven cawed once before it disappeared, leaving a thin wisp of smoke behind. The mess in the streets would be dealt with the police and the incident would be soon forgotten.

To this night, the moon was the raven's companion, witnessing the crime. But no word shall be breathed about the murder.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi guys! It's the end of the third chapter. But look forward for the next one (even though I rarely update) because, it's where the plot gets more interesting! Till then! ^^<strong>


	4. Addicted

**VOID IS BACK! -waves- yes, I've decided to continue writing after some thought about the plot. So without further talking here's chapter FOUR!**

**Disclaimer: I own NUTHING**

**Warning: Cursing if you mind. That's all!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Ciel Phantomhive laughs in his sleep.<p>

This was what Sebastian realized ever since three weeks ago, in which the crime was committed by the young boy. The boy laughed and laughed till tears rolled down his cheeks, till he woke up from his sides hurting. It wasn't Ciel to laugh this hysterical; he had changed.

And on this very night, he had done the same. The raven that sat outside the window was staring at the certain young boy waking up after having laughter that wrecked his body. Eyelids fluttered over the blue orbs and he looked around.

"A dream..." The raven heard him muttered, and his heart clenched at the state his young master was in.

Ciel blinked and stared at the door, wondering and waiting for a certain familiar male to appear. But after a moment he'd recognized the silence that now dominated his mansion. There wasn't any more laughter, or at the very least, smiles.

He got up and stood by the window. It was drizzling. Just like the night after Sebastian left.

Sebastian… Sebastian… Sebastian. That was all he could think of. And to forget about the demon, he would order people to kill; just for him.

He craved to see the blood stained floor, the warm fluid flowing out of the wound, splattering onto the surroundings. It was gruesome but enjoyable to him. The last look of pain and shock registered on the victims' faces before they collapse was satisfying. But comparing those rookies to him killing the people, he would very much prefer the personal joy he derived from it. It was a pity that he couldn't do it that often for he was still the Queen's guard dog.

Ciel's vision swam and his breathing became heavier. Murdering was now a drug to him. To his mind, body and soul. It was just a week ago since he was out to hunt down another unsuspecting victim and yet he wanted more.

Yes, _more._

And tonight… seemed like the perfect night.

Shrugging out of his white nightgown, he donned on the same outfit he had worn when Sebastian and himself went chasing after Jack the Ripper. Ha! Such an irony. He was wearing this to catch a murderer and yet tonight, he was wearing this as the murderer himself. Ironic, he thought.

The black eye patch must go and was replaced by a medical one. Cursing to himself, he tried to tie the white ribbon. Once. Twice. A third time and he still couldn't tie it properly. Ciel growled, who the fuck cares? As long as no one catches sight of the void contract, his identity wouldn't be revealed. Settling for the last try, he let the ribbons be.

Once done, he slipped out of the bedroom with the door clicking softly behind him. Unknown to the young master, the raven had seen everything and now was perched on the carriage, waiting for his young master to enter it.

Ciel walked into his study and took out the gun. The very one that had killed that blonde three weeks ago and another human just last week. Tonight, it will take its third victim.

_Oh how very exciting._

The thrill he gets when the victims were shot. The adrenaline that pumps in his veins that drives him faster. And lastly, the lovely red.

Bullets were inserted into the gun and it clicked into place. Done. He was ready for the next killing.

Slipping out of the study, he quickly made his way to the stables. That was where all his hunting horses were kept. He was going to ride one tonight, not by carriage but by a horse.

Stable after stable, he finally chose the black mare. It would be better for him of the colour of the horse were to blend with the dark. Perfect. The saddles were ready and there wasn't anything that could have stopped him.

Swinging one of his legs over the body, he took hold of the reins and guided the horse out. The bird saw what the young boy was doing and cawed. Such foolishness. The young master is not safe if he were to ride the horse alone. Sebastian debated whether or not to fly into the mansion, waking everyone. And his young master would be stopped in time. But he was too late. Ciel had ridden off. The bird mentally sighed. Sometimes, his master was really troublesome.

Ciel rode down the stone path and urged the horse to go faster. It was damn soon and he has to be back before the villagers and farmers come out to harvest. His hair was messed by the passing breeze, his body almost flat on the mare's body. "Faster," he whispered, hitting the horse with the reins again.

A new town, new surroundings. It would be the best if another human was there, as if waiting for his arrival.

A small hut came into view and Ciel immediately recognized it. It was the one where Sebastian had sex with one of the occupants for information. Was it a brothel? Now, he couldn't remember. Stopping his horse, the waited till the animal was standstill before getting off. He had found his new surroundings. What's left was that victim.

Perfume and sex hit him in the face as he entered the building. His cerulean eyes took in his surroundings and he cringed. Yes, it was a brothel. Males sitting on prostitutes' laps and some were heading towards a staircase and he believed it led to the rooms. Disgusted, he forced himself to walk further in.

Poising himself as a male who knew all about the desires of women, he smiled gently as he passed by each female.

"Hey boy! Aren't you too young to come to these places?"

Said male turned around and smirked. "Me?" A light chuckle. "Well… you must be mistaken." Holding up a bag of coins he thrust it into the speaker's face, a female. And most probably the head of this brothel. "I'm going to have a girl of my choice. Is that perfectly fine with you?"

With the smile she was given and the bag of gold coins, the woman nodded blankly. Ciel took that as consent and pointed to the female standing in the corner. "I'll have her."

The female was called forward and the boss shoved them to the staircase. Ciel only shook his head and smirked as he thought about what he was going to do with this slut.

"Love?" The female called as they entered the room. Ciel ignored her and went to lock the door.

"We wouldn't want people to disturb us, would we?"

The female sashayed towards him, pulled him away from the door and pushed him towards the bed with her hovering him.

"Now my love, relax." She drew small circles on his hips, trying to loosen the tense muscles. But to no avail. Grinning mischievously, Ciel flipped her over.

"Is this how you two did it?" he whispered. What was it like when Sebastian fucked her? Was it the same feeling and intensity when the master and servant commit such an act? Was this slut crying out to the demon more? Harder? Faster? Did the demon comply with those words like how he did for Ciel?

"Do what, hun?" Confused she was.

"He fucked you so damn hard that even I could hear it," muttered the younger. Jealousy, anger and bloodlust flowed within him. Anyone who shared bodily fluids or even glanced at the demon deserved to be killed. After all, Sebastian was his and his only.

_Yes, mine._

His grip on the female tightened and caused her to whimper. "He gave you what was mine. Gave you what you needed but I am not pleased. Not pleased at all." Ciel threw back his head and laughed. "And tonight, I'll claim back what was mine."

The male drew out his gun as he straddled the female. His victim's eyes grew wide and small whimpers escaped her mouth. He waved the gun in front of her face and smiled cruelly. "Your days will end here."

The prostitute shook her head and she began to cry. "P-please… p-please don't k-kill me…W-what did… I do to o-offend you?"

Ciel tsked as he ran the gun down the pale cheek, wiping away the tears. "He fucked you. And now it's my turn for the kill." Raising the gun to the female's forehead, he squeezed the trigger. Moving downwards, he gave another bullet to the throat and lastly, one to her chest.

Blood bubbled and splattered from the gun wounds, staining the barrel of the gun and his clothes. Red filled his vision and he chuckled lightly. Really now, it seemed like he has taken a liking towards that colour.

_Sebastian is mine._

Shaking his head, Ciel sighed. "Never take what's not yours." He figured that people would most probably hear the silent thumps from the gun. Taking a last glance at the female, he then walked towards the window and opened it. Lucky for him, they were on the second floor, not too high from the ground. Or so he concluded.

He couldn't walk out of the room, lest being seen by others and the only escape route was from the window. Better that than none, he concluded. Standing near the window, he had his legs on the ledge and any time now he would jump. Ciel swallowed. On three. One. Two. Three.

He leapt of the second floor.

Thump. He had landed safely. Not a single bruise or cut. And that was impossible for a person like him to land properly on the feet. And as he recalled the short period in which he was pulling pulled by gravity, he felt as if he was being guided to the ground by some force. No, not a force. More of… someone who brought him down safely, just like how Sebastian would. Sebastian? Maybe it was him? Wait… what?

Impossible, Ciel thought. That demon would have most probably gone somewhere devouring countless of souls. That's right; Sebastian doesn't care about him anymore.

A scream snapped him out of his thoughts and he knew that the dead body was found. Shit. Running towards his horse, he got on it and hit the mare to gallop. He could hear people running after him, shouting and yelling. What a bunch of uncivilized people.

Sebastian gazed at the runaway horse. His young master, his dear young master has gone on a rampage. And it was all because of him. All because he said that he can and _will_ leave the mansion. He should have clarified himself. Seeing Ciel going into such a state was heart breaking? Saddening? No, there wasn't any word to describe the feelings. All he knew was he wanted to return to his master's side, continue to serve him, to keep up their games and to continue to harbor this unspeakable feeling for the young one.

Ciel rode down the path he came from. He looked up at the sky and realized it has stopped raining. His shoulders shook, his mouth turning up into a grin and he knew he couldn't contain it anymore longer. A hearty laugh burst forth, all the thrill and 'happiness' expressed in that guffaw. The murder that he had just committed was the best ever. It really calmed his nerves and sooth his heart. It was a drug for him. And he was currently feeling high.

What a bunch of useless fools. Useless people, useless emotions. He had learnt. He was a human but those emotions were really a hindrance.

Over the period time in which Sebastian left the mansion, he had ordered and hired a bunch of people to carry out his orders. What were they?

"_I want you to kill. Just kill people of different backgrounds, random people from all over the area. Male, female or child. Anyone who think they're a hindrance to this country."_

"_Why My Lord?"_

_Ciel sighed, "Don't ask me any questions. Just carry out what I said. And you'd better keep your mouths shut or else," he chuckled. "The outcome won't too.. nice."_

"_Y-yes Sir! You won't be disappointed!"_

"_I'd better not be."_

_Few days later, the newspaper reports stated that there was a mass murder going on and the authorities have no idea who the mastermind was. Of course they won't suspect a noble right?_

Those people were killers. Hired to kill.

And it was he, Ciel Phantomhive, who had ordered those killings. He was addicted.

**THIS ****IS ****THE ****END ****OF ****CHAPTER ****FOUR. ****DO ****tell ****me ****what ****you ****think ****about ****it, ****or ****what ****you ****would ****expect ****in ****the ****next ****chapters ****and ****mooooooooreee~**


End file.
